


Czerwone okiennice

by feature_of_interest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, a ostatecznie wybierają się na biwak, arthur stara się mu pomóc, merlin uczy się czarować
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feature_of_interest/pseuds/feature_of_interest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Krótki wgląd w przygody Merlina, nieszczęsnego nastoletniego czarodzieja, i Artura, który głównie robi notatki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie opublikowane kilka lat temu na ff net.
> 
> Tytuł oryginału: Red Window Frames  
> Autor: magog_83  
> Link: magog-83 livejournal com/19880.html  
> Tłumacz: feature_of_interest (magali)  
> Zgoda: jest

Kiedy Merlin miał osiem lat, zmienił kolor wszystkich okiennic na czerwony. Przez cały ranek jego mama mówiła o tym, jak potrzebowały odświeżenia, i kiedy (w końcu) wyszła do sklepu po farbę, zostawiając Merlina pod czujnym okiem sąsiada (który wolał czuwać z daleka), chłopiec spojrzał krytycznie na okiennice i pomyślał, że przyjemnie wyglądałyby one w kolorze czerwonym - wszak ten był jego ulubionym. I nagle po prostu takie były. W dodatku nie była to zwykła czerwień, ale jaskrawy odcień skrzynki pocztowej, który wyróżniał się znacząco na tle ich przeciętnego szarego domku. Problem był, oczywiście, w tym, że kiedy Merlin już coś pomyślał, nie mógł tego od-myśleć. Ramy pozostały bezwstydnie i uparcie czerwone. Dlatego Merlin zrobił to, co każdy szanujący się ośmiolatek zrobiłby na jego miejscu po tym, jak w magiczny sposób przemalował dom; chwycił koc, latarkę i paczkę chrupek, a następnie ukrył się w szopie, gdzie jego mama nigdy, przenigdy nie miała go znaleźć.

Oczywiście mama znalazła go. Otworzyła drzwi - w rękach trzymała kluczyki do samochodu i puszkę farby w rozsądnym brązowym kolorze - i westchnęła.

– Czerwone, Merlinie?

– To był wypadek! – zaprotestował natychmiast chłopiec.

Jego mama pokręciła głową i kazała mu wyjść zanim pobrudzi się jeszcze bardziej.

– Co ty, u licha, sobie myślałeś? – spytała otrzepując go z kurzu.

Merlin zagapił się na w połowie zjedzoną paczkę chrupek.

– Lubię czerwony – odpowiedział cicho.– Możesz je przemalować jeśli chcesz.

Ale jego mama nie przemalowała ich. Zamiast tego zabrała Merlina do sklepu i wymieniła brązową farbę na lakier i razem pokryli nim ramy i okiennice; pociągając pędzlami po drewnie, przypieczętowali nowy, mieniący się jasno kolor.

###

Kiedy Merlin miał dwanaście lat, poznał Artura. Leżał na trawie pod drzewem we frontowym ogródku, ponownie czytając Harry'ego Pottera i robiąc szczegółowe notatki, gdy nagle spostrzegł stojącego na alejce chłopca o blond włosach, który gapił się na czerwone okiennice wyraźnie niedowierzając.

– Cześć – odezwał się Merlin, ponieważ mama zawsze powtarzała mu, by był uprzejmy. – Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

– Czemu twoje okna są czerwone? – spytał chłopiec najbardziej snobistycznym tonem, jaki Merlin kiedykolwiek słyszał. Kręcił nosem tak, jakby sam ich widok był dla niego obraźliwy.

Merlin przekręcił się na brzuchu i spojrzał na okiennice - w popołudniowym słońcu wydawały się jeszcze bardziej jaskrawoczerwone niż kiedykolwiek.

– Więc? – powtórzył chłopiec, jak na gust Merlina dość niegrzecznie.

– To krew – oświadczył zwyczajnie Merlin, odwracając się. – Mieliśmy włamywacza i zdarzył się okropny wypadek.

Nastąpiła cisza, w czasie której zdołał przeczytać kolejne trzy akapity swojej książki.

– Dlaczego więc wszystkie okiennice są czerwone?

Merlin westchnął i ostrożnie zaznaczył stronę. Właśnie dotarł do momentu, w którym Harry wprowadził trójgłowego psa Puszka w zaklęty sen, a nigdy nie można być pewnym, co może się przydać (jego mama bardzo lubiła psy). Następnie zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na obserwującego go z niecierpliwością chłopca.

– Było kilku włamywaczy.

Chłopiec prychnął.

– To głupia historia, mogłeś przynajmniej wymyślić coś lepszego.

– Przemalowałem je na czerwono mocą mojego umysłu – powiedział Merlin.

– Jesteś dziwny.

Merlin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Dziękuję.

Chłopiec zagapił się na niego, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

– Co w każdym razie czytasz?

Merlin podniósł książkę tak, by okładka była widoczna.

– Harry'ego Pottera.

– Czemu?

– Na wypadek, gdyby moja mama wzięła psa. Robię notatki. – Wskazał łokciem na leżący na trawie zeszyt i potarł nos - patrzenie na słońce sprawiało, że zaczynał go swędzieć, a ostatnim razem, kiedy kichnął zbyt mocno, wysadził telewizor. Chłopiec nie wyglądał jednak, jakby był pod wrażeniem jego notatek, więc Merlin spytał:

– Co ty czytasz?

Chłopiec znów wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo ja wiem. Terry'ego Pratchetta, takie rzeczy.

– Próbowałem go – powiedział Merlin. – ale jego magia była dość niepraktyczna.

Tym razem chłopiec zamilkł na jeszcze dłuższą chwilę. Zdawał się oceniać Merlina, jakby ten był przedstawicielem jakiegoś dziwacznego gatunku. Merlin zapragnął, by po prostu sobie poszedł; był pewien, że zaraz kichnie, a z braku telewizora w pobliżu, mógłby wysadzić w powietrze głowę tego obcego chłopca.

– Zgubiłeś się? – spytał w końcu Merlin, kiedy chłopiec wciąż milczał.

– Nie – odpowiedział chłopiec momentalnie. Następnie dość niezgrabnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i Merlin w końcu odłożył swoją książkę, jakby to była najbardziej interesująca rzecz, jaką nieznajomy do tej pory zrobił. – Jestem tu przez wakacje – kontynuował niechętnie chłopiec. – I właśnie się rozglądałem. – Skrzywił się. – Czy tu w ogóle jest coś do roboty? – Spojrzał w dół alejki, jakby spodziewał się, że coś interesującego wyskoczy zza żywopłotu.

– Zazwyczaj dobrze sobie radzę – odpowiedział Merlin, czując się dziwnie opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej alejki i żywopłotu. – Co chciałbyś robić?

I tak oto skończył zapraszając do domu tego dziwnego chłopca, którego imię brzmiało Artur (co Merlin uznał za zabawne, dopóki nie musiał podać mu swojego imienia).

Artur wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy dowiedział się, że telewizor Merlina ma tylko cztery programy (najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to możliwe), a jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony był faktem, że Merlin nie ma komputera.

– Co ty robisz bez komputera? – spytał zszokowanym tonem.

– Po prostu... rzeczy – odpowiedział Merlin, zostawiając swoje tenisówki przy zmatowionych kuchennych kafelkach.

– Jakie rzeczy?

– Głównie takie na dworze.

– Dobrze, tak zrobimy – oznajmił Artur władczym tonem, który zdawał się zakładać, że Merlin nie może mieć nic przeciw.

Merlina naszła przelotna myśl, by zamienić Władczego Artura w żabę, ale nie żywił zbyt pozytywnych uczuć do magicznych stereotypów, więc tego nie zrobił.

– Niech będzie – powiedział. – Ale będziesz potrzebował wiadra.

Merlin znalazł Arturowi wiadro i dwie sieci, po czym włożył kalosze (Artur musiał poradzić sobie bez, ale tak to jest, kiedy przyjeżdża się na wieś nieprzygotowanym i w dodatku obraża jego żywopłoty) i poprowadził ich za dom, przez bramę ogródka i leżące za nim pole, aż dotarli do strumienia.

– Co mamy teraz robić? – spytał niepewnie Artur, kiedy stali na ukrytym w cieniu drzew brzegu.

– Będziemy łowić ryby – oświadczył Merlin i podał Arturowi sieć.

– Czemu? – spytał Artur, obserwując płytki strumień. – Czy one nie będą za małe, żeby je zjeść?

Merlin zauważył z rozpaczą, że chłopiec trzymał swoją sieć w kompletnie zły sposób. Najwyraźniej był jeszcze gorszy w tej całej integracji ze wsią niż Merlin wcześniej przypuszczał.

– Nie będziemy ich jeść – odpowiedział rozgniewany, poprawiając uchwyt Artura na sieci. – Złapiemy je i włożymy do wiadra, żeby zobaczyć, czy któraś z nich zmieni się z powrotem w klucze do szopy.

– Mówisz poważnie? – Artur wyglądał na bardzo zmieszanego i Merlin pomyślał, że nigdy więcej nie powinien już zapominać, jak głupi mogli być niemagiczni ludzie.

– To projekt do szkoły – oznajmił pewnie, patrząc na obiecująco wyglądający kamień.

– No dobra – powiedział Artur po chwili. Swoją sieć trzymał tak, jakby była bronią, a on przygotowywał się do walki ze śmiertelnym przeciwnikiem. Ściągnął swoje buty i wszedł do wody. – Ale wciąż uważam, że jesteś dziwny.

###

Doświadczenie Merlina z magicznymi stereotypami było długie i pogmatwane, a zaczęło się, jak podejrzewał, kiedy matka nazwała go używając największego z nich. W serii swoich Magicznych Badań odkrył, że wiele z nich było zupełną bzdurą. Przez sprawę z różdżką, której wypróbował, gdy miał dwanaście lat, szydełko do dziergania jego matki już nigdy nie wróciło do poprzedniego stanu, a Quidditch bolał. Bardzo. Wciąż miał po nim blizny, a jego ręka była w gipsie przez ponad miesiąc. Po tym wydarzeniu matka kazała mu przysiąc, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie przeprowadzał żadnych praktycznych eksperymentów, więc zamiast tego zaczął robić notatki.

Głównie.

Disney wydawał się wystarczająco bezpieczną opcją - do czasu, kiedy odkurzacz przestał działać poprawnie, ponieważ Merlin starał się go uskutecznić. Odmienione urządzenie postanowiło sprzedawać swoje usługi po całej okolicy. Obecnie trzymali je w komórce pod schodami i wypuszczali, by mogło sprzątać tylko pod czujnym nadzorem jego matki (co czyniło je bardzo nieszczęśliwym).

Dlatego Merlin szczerze uważał, że wyświadczy matce przysługę, kiedy pomyślał o zwierzętach. Wczesnym rankiem w ich ogrodzie gromadziły się króliki, a po południu wiewiórki. Jego mama uwielbiała zostawiać jedzenie zarówno im, jak i ptakom, które korzystały z małego drewnianego poidełka.

Króliki, wiewiórki i ptaki nie były wcale takie złe, Merlin chciał tylko wiedzieć, skąd wzięła się rozgniewana gęś. Nie wyglądała na ani trochę chętną do sprzątania. Jedynym, co Merlin mógł zobaczyć ze swojej kryjówki za fotelem, były zniszczone meble i wystraszone wiewiórki ściśnięte razem na gzymsie kominka. Merlin nie przypominał sobie, żeby Królewna Śnieżka miała takie problemy. Kiedy chciał przywołać do siebie notatnik leżący na kuchennym stole, obiekt zderzył się z framugą i spadł na kosz na śmieci. Wyglądało na to, że do czasu, kiedy jego matka wróci z pracy, utknął w salonie. Z wściekłą gęsią.

W obecnych okolicznościach Merlin pomyślał, że przypływ ulgi, który poczuł, kiedy usłyszał pukanie w okno, był usprawiedliwiony. Zerkając ponad oparciem fotela zobaczył zaglądającego do środka Artura, jego zszokowany wyraz twarzy odznaczał się na tle jasnej czerwieni. Chłopak gapił się na gęś, wiewiórki i Merlina przez długi czas, zanim zorientował się, że Merlin daje mu gorączkowe znaki i wtedy spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Merlin powiedział to przed rokiem i chciał powtórzyć jeszcze raz - Artur był trochę bezużyteczny.

Zdecydował się krzyknąć.

– Nie stój tam, tylko otwórz komórkę pod schodami!

Gęś natychmiast zwróciła się w jego stronę i wbiła w niego paciorkowate oczy. Merlin przybrał niewinną minę, wzorując się na wiewiórkach (które wyglądały na zdecydowanie zdradzone i wspięły się wyżej). Wiadomość najwyraźniej dotarła do Artura, który rzucił na nich jeszcze jedno niedowierzające spojrzenie i zniknął z okna. Chwilę później Merlin usłyszał zbawienny dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i ostrożne kroki w holu. Dobiegł go stłumiony przez drzwi od salonu głos Artura.

– Czego mam szukać w komórce?

Bezużyteczny oraz beznadziejny w wykonywaniu poleceń. Merlin podniósł głos.

– Po prostu ją otwórz! A, i może powiedz, że mamy tu okropnie nabrudzone!

Nastąpiła dłuższa cisza, a potem rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi od komórki i Artur powiedział z wahaniem:

– Mamy tu, ee, okropnie nabrudzone?

Być może otrzymanie ratunku od zaczarowanego odkurzacza nie było najdonioślejszą chwilą w życiu Merlina, ale widok urządzenia goniącego gęś w dół uliczki był z pewnością czymś wartym zapamiętania na lata.

– Więc jednak wróciłeś? – spytał Merlin, kiedy było po wszystkim. Obskubywał pióra ze swojej koszulki, a zadowolony odkurzacz śmigał wesoło po pokoju (wcześniej Merlin zamknął drzwi na klucz, na wypadek gdyby ten znów miał Pomysły).

Artur oderwał wzrok od odkurzacza i zamrugał.

– Tak – odezwał się bezbarwnym tonem. – Ciotka nas zaprosiła, a mój ojciec i tak miał wyjechać.

Merlin skierował odkurzacz na szczególnie opierzony fragment podłogi.

– Świetnie, możesz być moim niezależnym obserwatorem.

– Po co?

– Do moich magicznych eksperymentów. Z resztą tak będzie bezpieczniej, ta gęś może tu wrócić.

Artur zdawał się toczyć z czymś wewnętrzna walkę, więc Merlin przestał nadzorować Odkurzacz i spojrzał na chłopca uważnie. Po chwili, która wydała niewygodnie długa, Artur odwrócił się do niego i powiedział:

– Więc ta magia jest... prawdziwa? Naprawdę prawdziwa, a nie taka, że ty jesteś, wiesz, dziwny. – Popatrzył na Merlina z nadzieją, jakby ten miał zaraz odrzucić ten śmieszny pomysł.

Merlin przewrócił oczami i wysłał Odkurzacz do kuchni.

– Szczerze, Artur, co sobie myślałeś, kiedy wpadłem w zeszłym roku do stawu?

– Myślałem, że... wspinałeś się na drzewo? Tak jak powiedziała twoja mama.

– Nie bądź głupi, miałem w ręku miotłę, oczywiście starałem się grać w Quidditcha.

– Oczywiście – powtórzył niepewnym głosem Artur. Następnie z wielkim trudem wziął się w garść. – Dobra, jesteś Harrym Potterem, czy kim tam. Pokaż mi więc prawdziwą magię.

Merlin rzucił mu miażdżące spojrzenie, a potem wskazał głową na Odkurzacz. Był raczej zaskoczony, kiedy Artur zawiódł i zdawał się nie być pod wrażeniem.

– Nie wydaje mi się, że liczy się coś, przed czym musisz zamykać drzwi, żeby nie zwiało. I założę się, że gęsi też nie chciałeś. A co z zaklęciami i eliksirami?

Merlin poczuł, że czerwienieją mu uszy.

– Sprawiłem, że miotła poleciała – powiedział w obronie.

– Wpadłeś na drzewo i złamałeś rękę – zauważył Artur, jak przystało na okropną osobę, którą był.

– Mogę zamienić cię w żabę!

Tym razem chłopiec zainteresował się nieco.

– Mógłbyś przemienić mnie z powrotem?

– ...Nie.

– W takim razie to niezbyt dobre zaklęcie. – Artur był coraz bardziej pewny siebie. – Chyba jesteś beznadziejny w tej całej magii.

– Ale przynajmniej ja ją mam – nadąsał się Merlin.

– Zdolności to tylko jedna dziesiąta sukcesu, reszta to wysiłek i ciężka praca – oświadczył Artur pompatycznym tonem i Merlin spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Był pewien, że chłopak właśnie to wymyślił albo powtórzył słowa swojego ojca, czy coś.

– Robię notatki – wymamrotał.

– Chyba powinienem do nich zajrzeć – powiedział Artur ze zdecydowaniem. – Tak, żebyśmy mogli przeprowadzić odpowiednie eksperymenty i nikogo przy tym nie zabić.

– Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem! – Merlin poczuł się zobowiązany zaprotestować.

– Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz, Merlinie.

– Czy ty nie musisz wracać już do swojej cioci? – spytał, żałując, że nie potrafi cofnąć się w czasie do zeszłego roku. Na pewno nie zaprosiłby Artura do swojego domu.

Po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której dowiedział się, że magia jest istotnie prawdziwa, Artur wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

– Widzimy się wieczorami. Poza tym – kontynuował, zbierając się w sobie – ciotka ma Morganę, a ty wyraźnie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

– Radziłem sobie świetnie bez ciebie – oznajmił Merlin, rażąco kłamiąc - tak, jak w chwili, w której przekonywał matkę, że imbryk zawsze miał kształt kurczaka. I był kurczakiem.

Artur spojrzał najpierw na zlęknioną wiewiórkę wspinającą po zasłonach, potem na gęsie pierze przyczepione do abażuru i na czerwone okiennice, a następnie rzucił Merlinowi uśmieszek.

– Jeśli tak mówisz.

Merlin z całej siły skoncentrował się na sprawieniu, by brwi Artura znikły.

Niestety, w tym też nie był szczególnie dobry.

#

Okazało się, że kiedy Artur powiedział, że zaczną od razu, miał na myśli to popołudnie, a nie bliżej niesprecyzowany czas w przyszłym roku, na co Merlin miał w duchu nadzieję.

– No dobrze, uważam, że po pierwsze trzeba wypisać to, co do tej pory zrobiłeś… jakie by nie było.

Merlin pokazał mu język, ale Artur akurat nie patrzył, zajęty pisaniem słów „Dotychczasowe dokonania" u góry strony w zeszycie Merlina. Podkreślił tytuł dwa razy i powiedział:

– Zobaczmy więc twoje książki.

Z niechętną miną, Merlin podniósł się z podłogi swojej sypialni i poszedł zdjąć z szafy Pudełko Magicznych Badań. Zajęło mu to więcej czasu niż oczekiwał, jako że pudełko w tajemniczy sposób nie chciało oddzielić się od ściany i emitowało słaby zapach spalenizny, ale ostatecznie Merlin wygrał, z zaledwie fragmentem odkruszonego tynku. Miał nadzieję, że Artur tego nie zauważył.

– Czy to wszystko? – spytał Artur, patrząc lekceważąco na zawartość pudełka.

– Coś z tym nie tak?

– Myślałem, że to będą, wiesz, prawdziwe księgi czarów. – Artur wyciągnął pozaginaną w rogach kopię „Więc ty też chcesz być czarodziejem"* i zmarszczył brwi. – Nie sądzę, żeby to była prawdziwa magia.

– Wiem to – odpowiedział Merlin z irytacją, zabierając swoją książkę z powrotem. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie znaleźć prawdziwe księgi.

Artur zaczął kartkować postarzałą broszurę zatytułowaną „Magiczne wakacje na Malediwach", a następnie starannie ułożył ją na dywanie obok Magicznej Kuli nr 8.

– Zrobimy listę twoich rzeczy i wtedy powiesz mi, czy cokolwiek kiedyś działało.

– W porządku – odpowiedział Merlin absolutnie nie nadąsanym tonem, kiedy Artur zaczął przekopywać pudełko i robić zgorszone miny na widok stanu jego książek i notatek nabazgranych na marginesach. Dodanie ich wszystkich do listy zajęło mu tak dużo czasu, że Merlin ostatecznie poszedł po lemoniadę, zabierając też trochę dla Artura (tylko z uprzejmości) i po namyśle wziął też herbatniki z kremem. Kiedy wrócił, zobaczył, że jego cenne książki ułożone były w trzech stosach: „bez wartości", „mogą być" i „wyraźnie magiczne", a Artur patrzył na pozostałości szpiczastej niebieskiej tiary, którą jego mama dała mu na Halloween, a którą często nosił dopóki jej nie podpalił.

– To bardzo ważne! – krzyknął, odkładając na bok lemoniadę i herbatniki i ratując tiarę nim Artur zdołał wyrzucić ją do kosza na śmieci razem z resztkami jego kociołka (kawałka ciemnego metalu) i piórem po jego sowie (która zabrudziła mu pościel i uciekła, by już nigdy nie wrócić).

Artur zmarszczył brwi.

– Co to jest?

– To czarodziejski kapelusz – odpowiedział Merlin, chowając go bezpiecznie do szuflady i częstując się herbatnikiem. – Tak jak w tych książkach, no wiesz.

– Czy on robi coś pożytecznego? – spytał Artur wyglądając na pełnego wątpliwości.

– Nie jestem pewien. – Merlin pokręcił nosem. – Nigdy dokładnie nie wiedziałem, co on ma robić. – Przełknął duży kęs herbatnika. – Ale okazał się dość łatwopalny.

– Nie wierzę, że twój dom wciąż stoi – wymamrotał Artur.

– Kiedyś były tu trzy piętra – powiedział Merlin i wepchnął sobie do ust dwa herbatniki na raz.

#

Eksperyment 1

Obecni: Artur P. (obserwator). Merlin E. (Czarodziej Czarownik)

Cel: Unieść pióro za pomocą siły umysłu.

Spostrzeżenia: To głupi eksperyment - Merlin.

Rezultat: Niepowodzenie.

Notatka: Zdobyć nowe pióro.

#

Okazało się, że Artur był niezwykle zdeterminowaną osobą. Po trzech tygodniach wciąż był na miejscu - wydarzenie z piórem wcale go nie zniechęciło, a latający chomik sprawił tylko, że Merlin zarobił od chłopca spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty i przydługi komentarz w notatniku (chomika znaleźli na dachu szopy - miał potargane futerko, ale poza tym był w jednym kawałku). Kiedy pod koniec drugiego tygodnia Merlin poskarżył się matce, ta przypomniała mu, że sam prosił Artura o pomoc i kazała zdjąć swoją łopatkę z sufitu. Czasami Merlin myślał, że jego matka wcale go nie rozumie.

###

Drogi Merlinie,

Wysyłam kilka książek poleconych przez Morganę. Zdaje się, że są o jakiś dziewczynach z akademii czarownic, więc pomyślałem, że będą dla ciebie bardzo odpowiednie.

Mam nadzieję, że twój dom wciąż stoi,

Artur

PS Wesołych Świąt.

#

Drogi Mugolu,

Proszę podziękuj ode mnie swojej siostrze. Przesyłam ci pewną klątwę, mam nadzieję, że zadziała.

Merlin

PS Klątwa jest dla ciebie.

###

Trzeciego lata Artur przywiózł ze sobą teczkę i gotowy plan. Zauważenie tych rzeczy zajęło Merlinowi więcej czasu niż powinno, ponieważ jego uwagę pochłonęła nagła i niewytłumaczalna różnica we wzroście chłopaka.

– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – spytał ze złością Artur, zatrzaskując teczkę z hukiem.

– Chyba – odpowiedział wymigująco Merlin. – Jesteś wyższy?

Przez chwilę Artur wyglądał na dziwnie skrępowanego, prawdopodobnie z powodu Merlina, który stał cal od jego twarzy, starając się dokładnie porównać ich wzrost.

– Jesteś wyższy! – zakrzyknął oskarżycielsko Merlin. Wyciągnął rękę, by przyklepać jego włosy, w razie gdyby to one dawały chłopakowi tę niesprawiedliwą przewagę, ale Artur uchylił się i pochwycił swoją teczkę jak tarczę.

– Chcesz być prawdziwym czarodziejem, czy nie?

– Tak przypuszczam – odpowiedział Merlin, patrząc groźnie i zastanawiając się, czy mógłby magicznie zwiększyć swój wzrost albo zmniejszyć Artura.

– Więc… – zaczął Artur. Wyglądał na trochę czerwonego, kiedy przepchnął się obok Merlina i usiadł na jego niepościelonym łóżku, ostrożnie odkładając na bok żabę oraz wibrujący widelec. Ponownie otworzył swoją teczkę i wyciągnął z niej stos wydrukowanych kartek. – Szukałem czegoś o magicznych rzeczach.

– Przez komputer? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Merlin, starając się przeczytać coś do góry nogami.

– Oczywiście, że przez komputer. Nie każdy żyje w średniowieczu, Merlinie. – Merlin spojrzał na niego groźnie. – W każdym razie – Artur kontynuował – większość to jakieś bzdury, chyba, że chcesz zobaczyć przyszłość, wezwać demona albo dowiedzieć się, do którego domu w Hogwarcie należysz, ale zrobiłem listę rzeczy, które wydają się przydatne.

– Do przywołania demona? – spytał zaciekawiony Merlin, ponieważ wydało mu się to dość interesujące.

Artur spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Do nauczenia się, jak przestać wysadzać rzeczy w powietrze.

– Oh – mruknął zawiedziony Merlin. – Ale masz też coś do wzywania demona? Tak do badań?

Artur zignorował go i wyciągnął ze stosu kartek zabazgraną markerem stronę.

– Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie zacząć od dowiedzenia się, jaki rodzaj magii posiadasz.

– To są różne rodzaje? – spytał Merlin i rzucił się na łóżko obok Artura. Sięgnął po kartkę, ale Artur odsunął ją poza jego zasięg.

– Tak myślę. – Zmarszczył brwi. – W każdym razie nie mogłem znaleźć jednego rodzaju. Ten główny to chyba magia ziemi. Jest mnóstwo stron na ten temat, łączenie się z naturą, czerpanie energii z ziemi i takie rzeczy.

– Jak Tom Bombadil. – Merlin pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

– Kto?

– Boże, jesteś takim mugolem. Ale… – kontynuował nim Artur zdołał zrobić coś więcej poza zmieszaną miną. – Jak dowiem się, czy mam tę magię ziemi?

Artur wyciągnął kolejną kartkę.

– Nie jestem pewien, strony internetowe nie były zbyt pomocne. Najlepsze, co znalazłem to to. – Rzucił treści nieco niepewne spojrzenie, co wcale nie napełniło Merlina przekonaniem. – Mówi o stawaniu się jednością ze światem przyrody albo czymś takim. Zamykanie umysłu na wszystko poza uczuciem przepływającej przez ciebie energii. Ale nie powiedzieli jak to zrobić.

– Joga?

Artur spojrzał na niego tak, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa (Merlin sprawdził dla pewności, czy tak się nie stało).

– Nie bądź głupi, nie uprawiamy jogi.

Merlin wzruszył ramionami.

– Moja mama to robi. Mówi, że joga pomaga jej odnaleźć prawdziwe wnętrze.

– Podobnie jak Morgana i moja ciotka, ale odmawiam robienia czegokolwiek, co Morgana uznaje za dobre.

Ostatecznie wybrali się na biwak.

Merlin niemalże przewrócił się dwa razy, starając się w całkowitej ciemności odnaleźć drogę wzdłuż ścieżki. Miał spotkać się z Arturem dwadzieścia minut temu, ale jego budzik zniknął (dosłownie) i obudził się dopiero, kiedy Artur zaczął rzucać czymś w jego okno.

– Artur? Jesteś tam? – Zdecydował, że znalezienie Artura było ważniejsze niż jego głupie uwagi o zachowaniu Tajności, więc włączył latarkę. Ułamek sekundy później wrzasnął w nadzwyczaj męski sposób, kiedy nagle z ciemności, zaledwie cale do niego wyłonił się Artur, wyglądając na zarówno złego, jak i chwilowo oślepionego 100 megawatową latarką Merlina.

– Wyłącz to, idioto! – Merlin skierował latarkę w inne miejsce (musieli przecież coś widzieć). – Gdzie ty, do cholery, byłeś?

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Merlin. – Zaspałem, a potem musiałem jeszcze znaleźć swoje rzeczy.

– Nieważne, chodźmy już.

Artur poprowadził ich wzdłuż ścieżki do miejsca między drzewami, gdzie leżał już jego plecak i coś, co wyglądało na koce i śpiwór. Merlin z westchnieniem ulgi rzucił na ziemię swoją przepełnioną torbę i chwycił się za plecy.

– No dobra – powiedział Artur. – To miejsce jest chyba równie dobre jak każde inne. – Okrążył drzewo i sprawdził teren, jakby spodziewał się, że coś wypadnie na nich zza krzaków. – Najwyraźniej drzewa są szczególnie związane z magią ziemi, ponieważ... Merlin!

Merlin znieruchomiał z masztami namiotu w ręku.

– Co?

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – Artur brzmiał na oburzonego.

Merlin spojrzał na swoje ręce i na Artura, a potem pomachał znacząco masztami, jakby coś mu umknęło.

– Rozkładam namiot.

– Zabrałeś namiot? – spytał głośno Artur, najwyraźniej zapominając o sprawie z zachowaniem Tajności.

– No... – Merlin przewrócił oczami. – Oczywiście, że zabrałem namiot! Jesteśmy na zewnątrz, a tu są komary.

– Mieliśmy łączyć się z naturą – powiedział Artur, rzucając masztom ponure spojrzenie.

Merlin również spojrzał na nie niechętnie, nie do końca wiedząc co z nimi zrobić - może powinien był zabrać instrukcję?

– Wiem przecież. Podasz mi młotek z mojej torby?

Z głośnym i dość udręczonym westchnieniem, Artur podszedł do torby Merlina. Szarpnął nią i wyciągnął ze środka poduszkę, śpiwór, nieco zgniecioną torebkę kanapek, termos, dwie paczki chipsów, opakowanie pszennych herbatników, szczoteczkę do zębów i wełnianą czapkę, zanim dokopał się do młotka i śledzi na dnie.

– Myślałem, że jesteś dobry w tym całym biwakowaniu?

– Pamiętałem przecież o namiocie, co nie? – odparł Merlin, sięgając po garść śledzi z torby, którą trzymał Artur. – Nie widzę, żebyś ty miał w to jakiś wkład.

– Ponieważ mieliśmy zrobić to właściwie. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby druidzi mieli namioty i termosy.

– A to tylko dlatego, że nie były jeszcze wynalezione w ich czasach – oświadczył pewnie Merlin. – Pomóż mi z tym brezentem.

 

* tytuł oryg. So You Want to Be a Wizard Diane'a Duane'a


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin był znudzony zaledwie godzinę później i nie czuł niczego, poza twardymi korzeniami. Powiercił się jeszcze trochę i przekręcił na poduszce, aż w ciemnościach zobaczył kształt Artura.

– Kiedy ziemia do mnie przemówi?

Artur westchnął głośno.

– Kiedy opróżnisz swój umysł.

– Już to zrobiłem.

– Zauważyłem.

– Hej! – Nie potrzebował swojej latarki, żeby wiedzieć, że Artur rzucał mu uśmieszek, jak przystało na nieznośnego dupka, którym niewątpliwie był. Merlin myślał przez chwilę nad ponowną próbą usunięcia jego brwi, ale zdecydował, że w ciemnościach nie byłoby to takie zabawne (a Artur zagroził, że powie jego matce, jeśli Merlin spróbuje zapalić w namiocie magiczny ogień). Zamiast tego usiadł prosto i wygrzebał się ze swojego śpiwora.

– Co ty robisz? – Usłyszał natychmiast szept Artura.

– Biorę coś do jedzenia – rzucił cicho w odpowiedzi i wyciągnął z torby paczkę solonych chipsów oraz, po zastanowieniu, termos. – Chyba głód powstrzymuje moje zdolności łączenia się z naturą. Chcesz trochę herbaty? Mam dodatkowy kubek.

Nastąpiła krótka i pełna potępienia cisza.

– Masz herbatniki?

Merlin sięgnął po paczkę pszennych herbatników i pomachał nimi zachęcająco.

Artur zmagał się chwilę ze sobą, ale w końcu powiedział:

– No dobra, podaj je.

Merlin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

#

– Więc, czy ty...?

– Co?

– No wiesz, czujesz cokolwiek, od ziemi?

– Jedyne, co czuję, to korzeń wbijający się w mój...

– Merlin!

– Ale to boli!

– Oh, zamknij się i idź spać.

– Artur!

– Co?

– Chyba coś czuję... Jakby coś swędziało, coś na mojej stopie.

– Coś jak magia?

– Może. Teraz jest na mojej kostce.

– ...

– ...

– Merlinie, czy ty masz pająka w śpiworze?

– ...Może. ...Może to magiczny pająk?

– Wygląda na magicznego?

– Teraz wygląda... raczej... płasko.

– Jesteś takim żałosnym czarodziejem.

#

Po długich naradach uznali, że Merlin prawdopodobnie nie posiada magii ziemi, a Artur zdecydował (sam), że Merlin nadawałby się na dość żałosnego druida, albo ziemską wiedźmę, czy cokolwiek to w ogóle było. Dlatego wrócili do listy Artura. Zmuszeni byli przeskoczyć punkt drugi, ponieważ Merlin nie wiedział nic o starożytnych kamiennych kręgach w pobliżu. Poszukiwania Artura wskazały na Stonehenge, ale autobusów na Równinę Salisbury wyraźnie brakowało. Merlin zainteresował się wykonaniem zaklęcia transportacji, ale Artur stanowczo odmówił po tym, co stało się z chomikiem (co Merlin uznał za przesadę, jako że chomik powrócił żywy). To pozostawiło im propozycję numer cztery (Artura upierał się, że tak naprawdę był to numer trzy, kiedy wykreślał próbę Merlina, by dodać do listy "Jedi"). Według Artura, numer trzy cztery był autorskim pomysłem jego siostry Morgany, ale ona była w posiadaniu całkiem imponujących dowodów, więc Artur dopisał go, zostawiając jako ostateczność i wypisał cały kwestionariusz.

– Masz prorocze sny? – spytał Artur ze śmiertelnie poważną miną z miejsca na skraju łóżka i teczką na kolanach.

– Um... – Merlin nadmuchał policzki i wypuścił oddech z mniej wygodnego miejsca na podłodze sypialni. – Powiedziałbym, że tak.

Artur był pod wrażeniem.

– Naprawdę? Na przykład?

– Na przykład, kiedy śniło mi się, że moja poduszka chciała mnie zjeść, a kiedy obudziłem się, ona naprawdę chciała mnie zjeść i musiałem przyłożyć jej rakietą tenisową, czego jednak nie było we śnie.

Artur przestał sprawiać wrażenie osoby zachwyconej.

– Raczej nie liczy się, kiedy sprawiasz, że coś się dzieje. A co z wizjami? Widzisz przyszłość?

Merlin zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Nie wydaje mi się.

Artur zanotował coś w kwestionariuszu.

– Co ze szklanymi kulami, fusami od herbaty i innymi śmieciami? Widziałeś kiedyś przyszłość w nich?

– Bo ja wiem, mama kupuje herbatę w torebkach – odpowiedział Merlin, zawiedziony. I zaraz ożywił się. – Ale mam szklaną kulę! No, w każdym razie coś w tym stylu. – Podniósł się z dywanu, wspiął na łóżko i sięgnął przez zaskoczonego Artura po Pudełko Magicznych Badań leżące na szafie. – Tutaj. – Rozpromienił się, wymachując trofeum.

– To Magiczna Kula nr 8 – powiedział Artur, którego jedyną magiczną mocą było najwyraźniej stwierdzanie oczywistego.

– No i? Przepowiada przyszłość. Mniej więcej.

– Nie, nieprawda.

– Owszem, prawda.

– Nie... – Artur przerwał i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

Merlin wyszczerzył się i potrząsł kulą.

– Czy Merlin ma zawsze rację? – Obrócił ją. – Ha! Zdecydowanie tak. Mówiłem. – Potem zeskoczył z łóżka i uciekł, zanim Artur zdołał powalić go na ziemię, niczym zawodnik rugby (był w tym irytująco dobry).

#

Dwa tygodnie później, Artur wciąż nie zdołał odkryć, jaki rodzaj magii posiadał Merlin, ale Merlin zdecydował, że bawi się zbyt dobrze, by się tym naprawdę przejąć.

###

Chociaż Merlin nie był druidem, wiedźmą ziemi czy widzącym, wciąż miał magiczną moc, a ta moc była całkiem dobra w wychwytywaniu, kiedy coś było nie tak. Czasami Merlin miewał przeczucia co do tych rzeczy (jak Jedi, czegokolwiek Artur nie mówił na ten temat), a jego moc percepcji była raczej imponująca, jeśli miał być szczery. Dlatego, kiedy nastał dzień przyjazdu Artura czwartego lata, a Artur nie pojawił się jak zwykle, jego magiczne zmysły przewidziały, że mogło wydarzyć się coś złego. Kiedy Artur nie pojawił się też drugiego dnia, wyraźnie zaczęły się niepokoić. I kiedy Merlin w końcu wyciągnął swój rower (część mugolskiego kamuflażu), pojechał w górę wzgórza do domu ciotki Artura, znalazł go z czerwonym nosem, wypiekami na twarzy oraz chrypiącym głosem, użył swoich mocy percepcji i ukrytych zdolności Jedi i wywnioskował, że prawdopodobnie Artur był ciężko chory.

– To tylko przeziębienie – wychrypiał chłopiec z sofy, wyglądając, o ile to możliwe, na bardziej czerwonego i starającego się zachowywać dzielnie.

– Jesteś pewny? – Merlin chciał sprawdzić jego temperaturę dłonią, ale Artur szybko się odsunął. – Ponieważ wyglądasz okropnie.

– Dziękuję.

– Tylko mówię. – Merlin rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, na czym mógłby usiąść i ostatecznie zlokalizował rozklekotany taboret, który sobie przyciągnął. Potem opadł na niego (ignorując drobne skrzypienie i chybotanie). – Pewnie chcesz, żebym cię wyleczył?

Jeśli Merlin nie wiedziałby, że wyraz twarzy Artura był skutkiem ciężkiej choroby, mógłby pomyśleć, że był zaniepokojony.

– Nie! To znaczy... Nie, wziąłem już lekarstwo.

– Mam je wzmocnić z pomocą mojej magii?

Merlin sięgnął po opakowanie, ale Artur dostał się do niego pierwszy i wsunął resztę pod poduszkę z jak wydawało się całkiem nieuzasadnionym pośpiechem.

– Nie – wychrypiał, przyklepując mocno poduszkę. – Wydaje mi się, że na razie jest wystarczająco mocne.

– Oh – odpowiedział zawiedziony Merlin. Oparł stopy na szczebelkach taboretu, ale natychmiast je zdjął, kiedy ten zakołysał się znacząco. – Więc na jak długo tu utknąłeś?

– Wcale nie... – Artur urwał, wyglądając na podenerwowanego (jak wtedy, gdy Merlin niechcący zaczarował ego szorty tak, że zniknęły). – Tylko... pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie poczekać, zanim do ciebie pójdę. Nie chciałem, żebyś to złapał. – Wskazał na chusteczki porozrzucane obok sofy. Merlin prawie zdążył pomyśleć, że to miło z jego strony, ale Artur dodał szybko: – To znaczy, znając ciebie, prawdopodobnie byś kichnął i podpalił swój dom.

Merlin zmarszczył nos.

– Wiedz, że raz miałem ospę wietrzną i z domem nic się nie stało.

– Serio? – Artur nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Tak, serio. No, z wyjątkiem tych wszystkich kurczaków.* Nie wiem skąd się wzięły.

Śmiech Artura szybko zmienił się w kaszel, a Merlin poczuł, że jego magiczne zmysły zrodziły w nim dziwne pragnienie, by otrzeć brew Artura - czemu mężnie się oparł. To nie tak, że wyczekiwał tych dwóch tygodni czy coś, po prostu przyzwyczaił się do Artura, jego list i niezależnych obserwacji każdego lata, a nie mógł przecież poprosić każdego, mimo wszystko. Na obecną chwilę już prawie wyszkolił Artura, a jeśli któryś z nich miał cierpieć męki, powinno być to w chwili, w której walczą przynajmniej z Voldemortem, a nie ponieważ nie mogli przestać kichać siedem razy z rzędu. Nieważne jak imponujące to nie było.

Najwyraźniej coś musiało zostać zrobione.

Rzucił Arturowi swoje najlepsze Poważne Spojrzenie, to, które zaczął trenować, kiedy miał dziesięć lat, na wypadek gdyby kiedykolwiek zdobył Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

– Arturze, ufasz mi?

Artur zrobił się nerwowy.

– Czy to podchwytliwe pytanie?

– Nie! – odpowiedział Merlin, zraniony. Kiedy Artur zaczął wyglądać na jeszcze bardziej nerwowego, Merlin odchrząknął i wyszeptał:

– To jest ten moment, w którym odpowiadasz tak, przy okazji.

– Na co?

– Na moją propozycję wyleczenia ciebie. Mam zaplanowanych mnóstwo magicznych eksperymentów i nie mogę wykonać ich bez ciebie, a jeśli będę musiał przychodzić tu codziennie, prawdopodobnie wysadzę telewizor i twoja ciocia będzie bardzo niezadowolona.

– Nie wydaje mi się, że...

W interesie postępu, Merlin zdecydował się porzucić swoje Poważne Spojrzenie dla Spojrzenia, które rzucił swojej matce, kiedy odkryła, że zaczarowany Odkurzacz próbuje sprzedawać swoje usługi od drzwi do drzwi. To okazało się zadziwiająco efektowne, ponieważ Artur zamilkł natychmiast i minęło tylko kilka chwil, zanim poruszył się nieswojo i zaczął wyglądać, jakby się wahał.

– Proszę – powiedział Merlin na dokładkę, ponieważ trening Quidditcha nie był taką zabawą bez zrzędzącego Artura wymachującego kopią „Quidditcha przez wieki", kiedy kłócili się nad regułami gry. Gdy tym razem Artur nie powiedział natychmiastowego nie, Merlin spróbował:

– Nie wysadziłem niczego od miesięcy. I wyleczyłem złotą rybkę, kiedy była chora.

– I jak długo po tym żyła?

– Dziesięć lat.

– Dziesięć!

Artur wydawał się zszokowany tym, co, podejrzanie, zdawało się być kompetencjami po stronie Merlina.

– Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę, ale to naprawdę ją wyleczyłem. – Artur kichnął znowu i Merlin podał mu następną chusteczkę. – To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek kogoś skrzywdziłem – powiedział przypochlebiając się. – Tylko tamten jeden raz z moim palcem, ale odrósł.

Artur wydmuchał nos i potem spojrzał na Merlina. Merlin wyprostował się i starał się wyglądać Odpowiedzialnie. Po kilku długich chwilach prawa powieka Merlina zaczęła drgać, ale niemniej jednak to zdało się zadziałać, bo Artur opadł z powrotem na poduszki i wychrypiał:

– No dobrze. Ale tylko kichanie! I jeśli w którymś momencie moja głowa będzie mogła wybuchnąć, natychmiast przestajemy.

Merlin rozpromienił się, kiwając głową.

– Nie pożałujesz!

Artur wyglądał jakby żałował, że w ogóle się odezwał, ale Merlin już zszedł z taboretu i wspiął się na sofę w okolicę kolan Artura i Artur zamknął usta raczej gwałtownie.

– Gotów?

Artur pokiwał głową. Z tej odległości, jego twarz rzeczywiście wyglądała na bardzo czerwoną i Merlin pomyślał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli doda do myślowych kalkulacji również gorączkę. Merlin usadził się wygodnie, a potem chwycił ręce Artura.

– Co ty robisz? – spytał Artur, starając się wyrwać. Merlin trzymał dalej.

– Muszę cie dotykać, kiedy cię leczę. Tak jak we Władcy Pierścieni. I ze złotą rybką.

– Nie jestem cholernym hobbitem! Ani rybką.

– Shhh.

– Merlin, jesteś pewny...

Głos Artura zblakł w tle, kiedy Merlin skoncentrował się, mocno, czując znajomy wir mocy w brzuchu i za żebrami (przypominało to raczej niestrawność) i pomyślał jak bardzo, bardzo chciał, żeby Artur przestał kichać i rozsiewać wszędzie zarazki. Najlepiej wkrótce, żeby znów mógł zacząć robić notatki. A potem dodał szybką myśl, że naprawdę niechciałby również wysadzić głowy Artura. Moc wzrosła aż mógł poczuć jak drga w jego rękach i nogach, więc ścisnął ręce Artura mocniej, kiedy starała się ulecieć we wszystkich kierunkach. Artur ścisnął i nagle ze świstem moc uwolniła się, przechodząc z rąk jego do Artura.

Nastąpiła długa chwila milczenia i Merlin (który absolutnie wierzył w swoje zdolności, wielkie dzięki) ostrożnie uchylił jedno oko, mając nadzieję, że fakt, że wciąż czuł dłonie Artura w swoich znaczył, że przynajmniej nie zmienił go w nic, co byłoby trudne do wytłumaczenia jego ciotce albo Morganie (która zdawała się przerażająca).

Artur gapił się na niego, zszokowany.

– Zadziałało!

– Tak? – spytał Merlin, otwierając drugie oko i mrużąc oczy na Artura, na blade policzki, nos i głos bez chrypy. – To znaczy, oczywiście, że zadziałało! Jestem genialny.

– To naprawdę... – Artur przerwał i zagapił się na niego przez moment, a potem zaczął sprawdzać, czy nie ma gdzieś ran w sposób, który według Merlina był okropnie obraźliwy.

– Mówiłem, że mogę to zrobić – powiedział Merlin, chociaż wstrzymał się z byciem zbyt zadowolonym z siebie, dopóki Artur nie policzył swoich palców.

– Ale przecież jesteś beznadziejny – zastanowił się Artur w końcu, patrząc na Merlina z czymś jak respekt.

Merlin prychnął.

– Jestem genialnym magicznym uzdrowicielem, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś.

Artur wyglądał na przelotnie rozdartego pomiędzy podziwem, a zwyczajnym pragnieniem trzaśnięcia Merlina w głowę, a potem znów spojrzał w dół na siebie.

– Ale nie rozumiem, wszystko co robisz nie działa, nie właściwie.

– Cóż – zaczął Merlin, który sam pomyślał coś podobnego, ale zdecydował zignorować to w imię samozadowolenia – Może po prostu... dorosłem do swoich mocy?

Artur nie wyglądał na przekonanego i nawet Merlin musiał przyznać, że to tłumaczenie było dość słabe - nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by czytał o kimkolwiek, kto dorósł do swojego czegoś, kiedy osiągnął ważny wiek Piętnastu z Kawałkiem.

– To musiałem być ja – powiedział Artur, odzyskując rezon po niepokojąco krótkim czasie.

– Co? – spytał oburzony Merlin.

– Pomyśl o tym, Merlinie – zaczął rozsądnie. – Normalnie sam czarujesz, a ja po prostu pomagam ci posprzątać bałagan, czy zrobić notatki, czy w innym wypadku uratować cię od śmierci w jakiś okropny sposób. – Merlin zmrużył oczy. – Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy z faktyczną magią.

– Wcale mi nie pomogłeś, tylko dużo kichałeś.

– Tak, ale ty... – Artur nagle przestał mówić i zaczerwienił się, co sprawiło, że Merlin pomyślał, że może część magii dotycząca gorączki nie była tak efektywna, jak się spodziewał. Ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Artur kontynuował, wyglądając na zawstydzonego:

– Ty trzymałeś mnie za ręce, prawda? To ta różnica.

Merlin pomyślał o tym i był zmuszony przyznać (niechętnie), że to było miłe, trzymać dłonie w dłoniach Artura – co, jak przypuszczał, miało związek z magią i jej chęcią trzymania się czegoś i nie eksplodowania z niego w swoim zwyczajowo wysoce niewygodnym stylu.

– Tak przypuszczam – odpowiedział w końcu, dąsając się, ponieważ to było dość miłe, myśleć o sobie, jako o genialnym magicznym uzdrowicielu, nawet jeśli tylko przez dwie minuty. – Więc teraz będziemy musieli trzymać się za ręce, kiedy czaruję?

Musiał wydać się sceptycznie nastawiony, ponieważ Artur odchrząknął i powiedział:

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Cóż, dopóki nie uznasz, że to może pomóc. To znaczy, nie musisz, ale to może, wiesz, pomóc ci się skupić. Ale mogę po prostu... położyć ci ręce na ramiona, czy coś, jeśli wolisz.

Merlin przebrnął przez to zawiłe zdanie i uznał, że oznaczało ono "tak". Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł z powrotem na siedzeniu, ramieniem ocierając się przy tym o Artura (poczuł mrowienie, ale prawdopodobnie była to pozostałość magii z „Superuzdrawiających" Mocy)

– Wolę ręce – odpowiedział pewnie.

Artur wydał się zadowolony i oparł się ostrożnie, aż ich ramiona znów były razem przyciśnięte i Merlin znów poczuł to mrowienie w całym ramieniu.

– Ja też.

#

Następnego dnia Merlin zapadł na przeziębienie Artura, ale najwyraźniej samouzdrawianie było dużo trudniejsze, niż leczenie innych ludzi (i złotych rybek).

– Artur, ja umieram.

– Nie umierasz – odpowiedział Artur, który, jak pełen zawodu zauważył Merlin, wrócił do bycia stuprocentowym Dupkiem dzięki jego cudownemu leczeniu.

– Powiesz mojej matce, że ją kocham?

– Nie.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Artur.

Rozległo się głośne westchnienie.

– Co?

– Nudzę się.

– Wypij lekarstwo.

Merlin pociągnął żałośnie nosem.

– Smakuje paskudnie.

– I tak je wypij.

– Artur?

– Co?

– Chyba będę kichać.

– Proszę bardzo.

Więc Merlin kichnął. Głośno i kilka razy.

Nastąpiła krótka, pełna niedowierzania cisza, a potem:

– Czy ty właśnie zmieniłeś swoje okna na fioletowe?

– ...Nie?

– ...

– ...

– Jesteś takim żałosnym czarodziejem.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ospa wietrzna to po angielsku chickenpox (chicken - kurczak), stąd właśnie merlinowe kurczaki.


End file.
